Shore Leaves and Lickable Ears
by ross-elizabeth
Summary: The Enterprise has returned to Earth for repairs, and Jim Kirk is bored. Very bored. Even Bones has ditched him. What's a Captain to do at a time like this? Fortunately, he has access to Mr Spock via the Trek equivalent of text messaging. K/S.
1. Spock's POV, by Makaria

A bit of backstory: (sorry, won't take long) A few nights ago, my friend Katie and I were texting each other as Kirk and Spock. (I recently got Katie and another friend of ours interested in Star Trek, and we divided Kirk, Spock, and Bones amongst ourselves. Katie got Kirk and I get to be Spock. *dances* =D ) So, we were text-roleplaying and we independently and simultaneously decided that the texts needed to be made into a fic. (The fact that I use phrases like "independently and simultaneously" is part of why I get to be Spock.) The first chapter is mine, from Spock's point of view, and the second is Katie's, from Kirk's point of view. All of the 'text messages' that Kirk and Spock send in the fic are the ones that Katie and I sent each other.

Disclaimer: Star Trek and all related doodads belong to Paramount, Viacom, Roddenberry, etc. We are making no money from the writing or publishing of this work of fiction. It is also worth noting that some of the inspiration for the portrayal of the characters, especially Jim, comes from Lanaea's epic STXI K/S fic "Home," which if you haven't read is definitely worth looking up. To quote a certain Mr Kirk, "DO IT DO IT DO IT!"  
/legal mumbo-jumbo and shameless plugging of a story that isn't even ours. Much though we wish it were.

* * *

Spock blinked as a light flashed on the PADD he was holding – a message was being received, most likely from one of the Alpha Shift crew not currently on the bridge. The economical movement of one finger brushing the blinking light – green, and therefore low urgency – brought the message to the forefront of the many pages open on the PADD's thin screen.

One eyebrow rose, indicating mild surprise, as quick eyes read the message from the captain:

"Dear Spock,

I'm leaving you for Chrno whose ears are even more lickable than yours.

Sincerely, Jim ;) "

An Alpha Shift crewmember not currently on the ship, then. The _Enterprise_ had returned to Earth for minor repairs and instrument recalibration after a skirmish with an Orion pirate while in orbit around the uninhabited Epsilon Chi 4. Jim and McCoy had beamed down to the planet's surface with the first of the shore leave parties – there was little point in keeping the full crew complement aboard while in Spacedock – and Spock had volunteered to command the skeleton bridge crew that remained. Alpha Shift crew were covering all rotations for the first two days in spacedock, followed by two days of Beta Shift crew on all rotations and two days of Gamma Shift crew, alternating in that manner until repairs were complete. This allowed the maximum amount of crewmembers possible to take shore leaves of more than a day without having to transport back to the ship for duty – more convenient for those crewmembers with civilian families. It also allowed junior command officers to gain command experience, if only over a ship with little more than ten percent of its crew on duty, as the three-shift rotation was manned by a different third of the Alpha, Beta, or Gamma crew on duty for each of Alpha, Beta, and Gamma shifts. Of course, such a rotation was only possible in spacedock – so much of the crew would never be away from the ship at once were they on active duty.

Spock raised his other eyebrow when he finally located information on "Chrno" in the ship's cultural database. A fictional Japanese figure from twenty-first century Earth – Spock wondered how and when the captain had become interested in historical Japan, and forwent speculation on why Jim considered any ears "lickable." Smiling slightly, in the way that Jim would have immediately responded to but that none of the rest of the crew (with the possible exception of Lieutenant Uhura) would even notice, Spock typed a quick reply:

"Dear Jim,

Clearly this is another of your illogical romantic entanglements, such as the Lenore and Edith affairs. You'll return to me eventually.

Yours, Spock."

As the PADD flashed "Sending ... Please Wait" over an outline of the crest of the United Federation of Planets, Spock felt a brief flash of anxiety over his mention of Lenore and Edith; while Jim hadn't expressed interest in Lenore beyond what he was required to show her as a guest on the ship, and what he needed to show for the sake of the mission (which amounted to considerably more), he had expressed sorrow at her suicide, and had never admitted one way or the other what he truly felt for her, if anything. And Edith – Edith was painful even for Spock to recall. She had been a remarkable woman. Her attachment to the captain, and the captain's to her, had been obvious even to Spock, and Jim's anguish at her death had caused Spock almost physical pain whenever he had occasion to touch the captain. But enough time had passed that Spock no longer felt even echoes of Edith's memory through Jim's touch, and so he hoped that his light treatment of the subject would not cause Jim further pain.

The "Sending" icon blinked to "Message Sent" as Spock thought, and he put Lenore and Edith from his mind. Kaiidth, he thought. What is, is. He would face Jim's anger or sorrow, or neither, when his next message was received. Until then, there was no point in distracting himself with worry.

Spock returned his attention to the bridge, though it was little needed while all ship's systems except life support and communications had been powered down. Indeed, Lieutenants Sulu and Uhura and Ensign Chekov were the only other crewmembers on the bridge. Uhura was monitoring communications between Fleet repairmen and the ship's maintenance crew working in Engineering, and Sulu was monitoring general ship's status through the readout on his console. Chekov had no comprehendible reason to be on the bridge, since the ship would have no need of a navigator while her engines were off, but as Chekov bent to say something to Sulu that Spock refrained from trying to hear, Spock understood.

Watching Chekov and Sulu talking, leaning across their consoles towards each other, Spock allowed himself a moment to wonder what Jim was doing. Had he managed to avoid the various Fleet commanders who still thought he was too young to hold the rank of Captain? Had he paid a visit to Admiral Pike yet, as he had promised the last time the Admiral had transmitted orders to the _Enterprise_?

The "New Message" icon flashed on the PADD, interrupting Spock's train of thought.

"Dear Spock,

Your logic sucks. As does the fact that Chrno doesn't give hand nearly as well as you do.

(Resentfully) Yours, Jim"

Another smile softened his features slightly (no anger at his mention of Edith and Lenore, he noticed), and a blush darkened the tips of his ears as he recognised the probable origin of the phrase "give hand" – clearly the crew's use of vulgar slang terms was beginning to make its influence on him known. He shook his head at Uhura when she tilted her head questioningly at him, noticing his blush, most likely, and though she still looked curious she turned back to her console and the datapad she was holding. By the way her lips moved as she read the contents of the PADD – and the way she occasionally stopped and repeated a word or line – she was most likely memorizing a poem or song lyric. He could have requested that she return her attention to ship's communications, but subspace chatter was blocked out with only maintenance-to-Spacedock, ship-to-Starfleet HQ, and emergency Starfleet frequencies open, and there was little reason to ask Uhura to pay sole attention to the two or three messages transmitted between Spacedock and maintenance each minute. It was fortuitous that Jim appeared to be using a standard Starfleet channel, as if he'd been using a civilian channel Uhura would have been required to receive Spock's permission to open the channel on _Enterprise_'s end via the communications console; Spock did not relish the thought of explaining to Uhura that he needed a civilian channel opened for the purpose of messaging the captain for non-work-related purposes mere hours after the captain had beamed down for shore leave. Though he trusted Uhura, Sulu and Chekov were prone to gossip and within hours the fact that _Enterprise_'s First Officer couldn't go a day without talking to her Captain would be common knowledge, not only on the _Enterprise_ where the rumour might have died down before growing into anything larger and more inflammatory, but all over Fleet headquarters where it was sure to grow.

Not that the rumours would be entirely false, Spock admitted to himself. Still feeling that he was blushing, Spock typed his reply:

"Dear Jim,

Were I prone to such displays, I would mention the innuendo inherent in the term "suck." Since I am not, however, I shall express my gratitude that you have seen the logic of the situation.

Your t'hy'la, Spock."

He wondered briefly as he sent the message what had caused him to use the term "t'hy'la." It was not an unfamiliar term to Jim, for though Spock had referred to the captain using the ancient Vulcan term on only a handful of occasions, Jim had taken an odd liking to the word and used it seemingly as often as he could get away with it, and sometimes when he knew very well he couldn't.

Case in point was the message that was returned much more quickly than the others.

"I'll "t'hy'la" you tonight. - Jim"

Spock raised an exasperated eyebrow as he noted the incorrect and frankly irreverent use of a word with so much significance, but the usage was so typically Jim – he had previously used other words in that context, "I'll "illogical" you" being a prime example – that Spock decided to refrain from commenting on it as he typed his reply.

"My Jim,

Since the very word "t'hy'la" is pre-Surakian, I feel I may express anticipation this one time. Awaiting your presence, your Spock."

As he touched the send button, he wondered at the sudden affection for Jim welling within him. Not that he did not feel affection at any other time, but it seemed to be making itself known now. And to blame it solely on his currently enforced separation from Jim was plainly ridiculous.

Spock briefly considered giving the conn to Uhura and beaming down – purely to test the hypothesis that his current state of unrest was caused by Jim's absence, of course – until an interruption by the lieutenant in question interrupted his thoughts.

"Commander," said Uhura, "permission to retire for the evening? The maintenance crews have finished for the day."

Spock nodded once, allowing what Jim called his "not-smile" to show through his eyes. "Granted, Lieutenant." Uhura smiled quickly and left, taking the PADD she'd been studying with her and thereby confirming Spock's suspicions that whatever she'd been reading, it wasn't Starfleet issued.

Spock spoke again as he turned back to face the viewscreen. "Mr Chekov, I know you are not on duty at the moment, but would you mind taking over for Lieutenant Uhura until the Gamma Shift crew arrives?"

Chekov looked briefly as though he would like to protest, but sighed resignedly after Sulu poked him in the upper arm and muttered "play nice." He stood before Spock could comment and started to make his way to the communications console.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Since you are so eager, gentlemen, I will also "play nice," as you term it. You will of course, Mr Chekov, be permitted to reroute the communications output through the navigation console."

Both men flushed as they realised Spock had overheard Sulu's remark, but Chekov grinned as he sat back down and ordered the temporary reroute of communications. The pair's whispered conversation resumed as Spock reclined slightly in the captain's chair and gazed at the blank viewscreen, which had been switched off in order to conserve power while in spacedock.

Jim's next message interrupted his contemplation of the blank expanse:

"Well then, Spock, why don't you beam down here so I can show you why humans don't exactly "rest" while on shore leave? *suggestive grin*

Your very horny Jim"

Spock silently thanked Uhura for her timely decision to leave early as he felt himself blushing again, this time not only at the tips of his ears.

"Would you prefer I leave the bridge to Mr Sulu or Mr Chekov?" he typed, and sent the message before he could reconsider the spontaneous decision.

The answer came almost immediately:

"Whichever one you think is cuter ;)"

To judge by the captain's recent messages, Spock thought, one would believe that either McCoy had made good on his promise to take Jim drinking, or Jim was bored and desperate for company. Either one was a recipe for disaster; drunken Jim and bored Jim generally had similar results. Both tended to result in broken objects – either bones (Jim's) or belongings (often Spock's or the doctor's). In either case, his most prudent course of action would be to transport down to the planet.

Standing, he spoke. "Mr Chekov, how do you feel about gaining Command experience?"

Chekov's eyes widened as he stood to face Spock. "Really, sir? Now?"

"Yes, Ensign. I realise we are in spacedock, but – "

"That is alright, sir. Any chance to command – " The young ensign suddenly realised he had interrupted his First Officer. "Sorry, sir."

"Quite all right, Ensign. You have the conn, Mr Chekov, though I would appreciate it if you would look after communications as well until Gamma shift begins. If the work is too much, you may summon and additional officer."

Chekov practically bounced as he retook his seat. "No sir. I can do this."

Spock nodded. "Very well, Ensign. Please lock on to Captain Kirk's position and transmit the coordinates of the nearest transporter station to my PADD. I am required to beam down."

"Affirmative, sir." Chekov was bent over his console and working by the time Spock reached the turbolift.

As he waited for the lift to reach the correct deck, he typed a response to the captain. He played along with Jim's previous message as he composed his, though he had made his decision based on expediency rather than to which officer he would apply the appellation "cute."

"Though I am reluctant to apply an adjective such as cute to any but you, I have left the bridge to Mr Chekov. I am en route to the transporter room now."

Jim's reply was almost instantaneous:

"I'll be waiting *lavicious grin*"

Spock absent-mindedly corrected Jim's spelling of "lascivious" before the message was saved by the PADD upon closing it. As he neared the transporter room, it occurred to him that on the current rotation, both he and the captain were free for approximately four days before they were again scheduled for duty. Of course, it was impossible for either of them to go four days without their presence being required for some reason, but it seemed unlikely that any major emergency would come up in, say, one day. Jim would not usually be able to go for long without beaming back up to the ship to check on her in person, but again it seemed unlikely that he could not go one day without setting foot on his ship. Especially if there were a perfectly valid reason for him to not be able to beam back up. Stopping in the corridor outside the transporter, Spock composed another message:

"Energising momentarily. I should inform you that there appears to be a minor transporter malfunction. It will not affect beaming to the planet, but it may delay our return to the ship. I believe this is the correct symbol? – :)"

Despite his intentions to the contrary, Spock could not help but point out - subtly, he hoped, though the complexities of human subtlety still escaped him occasionally despite his best efforts – that the transporter malfunction was more a convenient inconvenience than anything serious.

While he waited for a reply, Spock entered the transporter room and informed Mr Scott, who flatly refused to take shore leave ("last time I took a proper leave I managed to beam Archer's dog to who-knows-where and wind up assigned to a planet like the south end of a north-facing Klingon, so thank you but no thank you"), that for the next three hours, unless an emergency comparable to Nero cropped up, when it came to the captain the transporter might as well be a heap of flash-frozen slag floating in the vacuum on the other side of the bulkhead. Scott seemed to understand the point Spock was trying to make, as instead of grumbling or questioning he merely nodded knowingly and whistled "Scotland the Brave" under his breath as he knelt to make one of his endless adjustments to the transporter.

Jim's reply came through as Spock started towards the transporter:

"Actually THIS would be the appropriate symbol: =D, but that one's a good start! ;)"

Spock typed another message immediately as another thought occurred to him:

"I am pleased that my efforts in observing human idioms have not been without benefit. Is there anything you require before we mysteriously lose contact with the _Enterprise_ for a few hours?"

He was, quite frankly, curious to hear Jim's answer. The requested items would give a hint to Jim's intentions and situation: a detox hypo, should he remember to request one, would mean that he was drunk; a new shirt would most likely mean that he had been in a brawl of some kind, much though he tried to avoid them. The security officer now known as "Cupcake" to all Fleet personnel save a few of the most senior Admirals, for example, was always up for a brawl with the officer who had given him that most ignoble of nicknames.

And of course, Jim's reply was the one most able to make Spock blush _yet again_ as he read it under the curious eye of Mr Scott.

"Yeah, you might want to raid Bones's supply closet for some more massage oil before

you beam down. *suggestive eyebrow wiggle*"

"Curious" turned to "knowing" as Spock, still blushing furiously, left the transporter room abruptly, saying "I will return momentarily. Please lock the transporter onto Captain Kirk's coordinates."

Scott didn't reply, undoubtedly too busy processing the influx of gossip he had just been privy to. The Scotsman was self-confessedly an inveterate busybody, and drew a crowd at mealtimes in the officers' mess – and in the general mess when he ate there, for that matter – the average one time each week his irregular sleep schedule synched with the rest of the ship's.

Spock typed an absent-minded reply as he entered the turbolift on his way to Sickbay.

"As you wish, t'hy'la. I will do my best to avoid "freaking out" the good doctor, though I find myself tempted to ask him to enumerate the benefits of the various brands. :D (– correct?)"

Immediately after he hit the "Send" button Spock resolved to meditate on his lack of concentration – Doctor McCoy was not even on the ship. He allowed the turbolift to carry him the rest of the way to Deck 7, however, since Nurse Chapel would undoubtedly be able to provide him with the massage oil Jim had requested. Though she might try to provide him with the massage as well, he thought, pausing outside the Sickbay doors to check whether Jim had likewise realised that McCoy was no longer on the ship.

"Yes, very good. Now get your delicious Vulcan ass down here – I've changed my mind. All I want right now is you, t'hy'la."

Spock sighed shortly and gratefully (a day's reprieve from Nurse Chapel's indefatigable attentions) as he retraced his steps to the turbolift, resolving again to meditate as soon as Jim was finished with him – and blushing again at the decidedly human interpretation of "finished with him" is brain supplied. He was going to need to meditate for a month when this was over.

"Energising," he wrote, exiting the turbolift. "Meet me at the beam down point."

Jim's reply reached him as he positioned himself on the transporter pad. "Already there."

Scott activated the transporter as soon as Spock was in position. Through the tingling hum/flash/scent/taste that pervaded the five senses and was the hallmark of the transporter, Spock heard Mr Scott saying "Good luck" and giving him a "thumbs up" before the room dissolved into the taste of humming and the sound of gold and the colour of tingling and reformed as Starfleet's Cochrane Residence's main transporter room and the smiling face of Jim Kirk. Stepping down from the transporter pad and basking in the radiance of that smile, Spock allowed himself to return it and was glad when he did – he hadn't thought that it was possible for Jim's smile to grow any wider, but it managed.

"Hello, t'hy'la," Spock said, voice low enough not to be heard by the few students and midshipmen clustered at the other end of the room, lined up to transport out.

Jim's smile softened and grew fonder, relaxing the lines around his eyes in the smile only Spock was allowed to see. Jim extended the first two fingers of his right hand towards Spock in the beginning of a Vulcan kiss, hidden from the watching students. Spock returned the gesture, meeting Jim's fingertips lightly with his own and closing his eyes briefly as the almost electric shock of contact, emotional rather than physical, shot through him. He allowed his fingers to brush lightly over Jim's hand as the captain turned to lead the way out of the room.


	2. Jim's POV, by Katie

A Word of Explanation:

Due to my recent conversion to Trekkie hood — inspired by Makaria Sophia — and the obsession of other friends of ours, we started comparing ourselves to the characters. Apparently, due to my dirty mind, I am Kirk. Makaria is Spock because she's taller than me.

Anyway, this one-shot came about while I was watching an anime called Chrno Crusade and texting Makaria!Spock as "Jim". Due to my own lack of a ff.n account, Makaria has graciously agreed to let me post this on hers.

Finally, I must thank the amazing Lanaea for her wonderful fic, _Home_. Her story has quite probably coloured how I think of and write Jim so if he sounds like her Jim then it's her fault (because she is just that awesome), with no plagarism intended.

Enjoy.

Katie

WARNING: I regret their inclusion but Chrno Crusade SPOILERS follow. (*grumbles* Stupid Jim and his stupid curiosity…)

* * *

_Shore leave sucks_, Jim thought, lying back on the bed. Especially when the one person you wanted to spend it with insisted on staying behind.

He was staying in Starfleet's visitor's quarters in the Cochrane Residence while the _Enterprise_ was docked for a few minor repairs and upgrades. It was nothing major, and Bones had been nagging at him to get some rest anyway, so he'd signed off with the first shore party, whatever it was called. Scotty could handle things while he was away.

Of course, because most of the repairs were computer related Spock had insisted on staying behind as well. Jim frowned at the ceiling of his room. Of course, he wasn't glaring at the ceiling, per say, more at a mental image of Spock's face as their conversation before leaving the ship played out in his head.

"Why are you not coming ashore?"

Spock looked up at him from his datapad. "Because, Captain, I am needed here. Also, I do not understand why humans participate in such non-restful activities as are usually involved during shore leave. I believe I will find much more rest if I stay aboard the ship."

Jim's glared deepened as he remembered how his mouth had worked helplessly like a fish's while he'd tried to come up with some form of defense against Spock's irrefutable logic. The obvious "If you do not have something to say, Captain, you should keep your mouth closed" as he returned to his work only infuriated Jim even more.

So fine. If Spock didn't want to come ashore, then that was just fine. He'd have fun without him. He'd wanted to drag Bones out to some bar and proceed to get roaring drunk, but no, the man had deserted him to go visit his daughter. That was okay. Jim could get drunk on his own, maybe pick up a hot girl, have a little fun before he crashed in his temporary quarters for the night.

Problem was, none of the girls in any of the three bars he'd gone to had appealed to him. At first he'd thought that it was just a fluke; by the second bar he'd been suspicious. By the third he finally had to admit that he was looking for a tall girl with pointed ears, short dark hair, and coffee coloured eyes who blushed green.

In short, he was looking for Spock.

He grumbled mentally about this as he pushed himself up onto a sitting position on the bed in his room. Stupid Vulcans with their stupid telepathic powers, making him unable to think about any one else.

He cast about for something to do, surveying the room and finding little. Starfleet visitor's quarters were even sparser than the regulation service quarters. Bed, table, chair, communications console—nothing interesting at all.

Sighing, Jim pushed off the bed and sat down at the console. He started searching all of the entertainment channels for something to do. He eventually stumbled across a series on twentieth century Japanese television programs. Jim stared at the images in the screen, a half smile and an almost-laugh escaping his lips. The animation was primitive, probably drawn by hand.

Yet he still couldn't look away. Didn't help that the girl with red hair was half-dressed and really hot. As was the blond one with the big boobs. And that purple-haired devil they all called Chrno…did he? Wait. Was it even possible? Yes, he was sure of it.

His ears were even more pointed than Spock's.

His lips curled in a manner that always made Bones groan and had Spock spouting regulations whenever he saw it while on a mission. He had an idea. A very dirty idea. Spock would pay for choosing the ship's computers over him—because as much as he loved his _Enterprise,_ Jim wanted Spock more.

Grinning, he typed out a quick text message into the communication console's transmission program.

_Dear Spock,_

_I'm leaving you for Chrno, whose ears are even more lickable than yours. _

_Sincerely, Jim_

There, he thought, sending it with a final flourish of his fingers. That should do it. He grinned as he folded his arms behind his head and returned to the show. Served Spock right for staying behind on the ship.

He kept smirking until the transmission program beeped. Apparently Spock had replied.

_Dear Jim,_ he read.

_Clearly this is another one of your illogical romantic entanglements, such as the Lenore and Edith incidents. You will return to me eventually. Yours, Spock_

Illogical? His "romantic entanglements" were illogical? They were all in the line of duty! They were _necessary _to the ship and crew's wellbeing! If it weren't for some of those romantic entanglements, Spock might very well be dead by now. His heart stuttered at that thought, and Jim sighed, calming down a little.

Okay, so maybe he _had _felt something for Lenore. And for Edith. But the thing was, neither of them was able to touch him in the same way that Spock did. They were beautiful, wonderful women. Spock was a beautiful…uh, man? But somehow Spock managed to reach deeper inside of him than either woman had. Maybe it was all the hand sex; that electric jolt whenever their fingers met that conveyed not just pleasure, but emotions as well. Maybe it was his Vulcan telepathic mojo. Whatever it was, he wanted it more than he wanted anything with anyone else.

But it did still sting that Spock didn't understand most of that.

Fine then, two could play at the ruffle-the-other's-feathers game.

_Dear Spock,_

_Your logic sucks. As does the fact that Chrno doesn't give hand nearly as well as you do._

_(Resentfully) Yours, Jim_

"Give hand"—Jim snickered over that line. Sometimes, he could be brilliant. Hopefully, wherever he was, that line would cause Spock some…discomfort.

The grin stayed on his face until he read Spock's almost instantaneous reply.

_Dear Jim,_

_Were I prone to such displays I would mention the innuendo inherent in the term "suck". Since I am not, however, I shall express my gratitude that you have seen the logic of the situation. _

_Your t'hy'la, Spock_

Jim's jaw dropped. Spock _acknowledging _sexual innuendo? His brain almost stopped working it was so shocked. He fired off the first line that he could think of:

_I'll "t'hy'la" you tonight. _

Did that even make sense? Jim wondered as he stared at the screen, waiting for Spock's reply. He didn't have to wait long.

_My Jim, _

_Since the very word "t'hy'la" is pre-Surakian, I feel I may express anticipation this one time. Awaiting your presence, your Spock._

Jim's jaw dropped again. Was Spock actually making a pass at him? This was both shocking and wonderful. Jim smiled, warmth uncurling in his stomach. Although they'd been together for years, Spock still rarely reciprocated or engaged in P.D.A.s, so this was a most pleasant surprise.

_Well then, Spock, why don't you beam down here so that I can show you why humans don't exactly "rest" while on shore leave? *suggestive grin* _

_Your very horny t'hy'la, Jim_

Spock's reply was so fast that if Jim hadn't known how quickly Spock could process information he would have thought that the other man hadn't even read his transmission.

_Would you prefer I leave the bridge to Mr. Sulu or Mr. Chekov?_

Jim grinned. This whole thing was actually turning him on. Who'd've guessed?

_Whichever one you think is cuter ;)_

Jim paused right after he sent that message. What if Spock_ did_ think either Sulu or Chekov was cute? Oh crap…bad choice of words, Kirk, he thought. If Spock _did_ find either of them cute, Jim wasn't sure if he'd be able to focus on commanding his ship when he got back on board. He'd just keep glaring at either Sulu or Chekov—probably right through a Klingon attack. Hell, the damn _Narada_ could reappear on their viewscreen and he probably wouldn't stop glaring.

He heaved one very relieved sigh when he got Spock's response.

_Though I am reluctant to apply an adjective such as "cute" to any but you, I have left the bridge to Mr. Chekov. I am en route to the transporter room now. _

Jim grinned again—convincing Spock of the benefits of human-style shore leave was going to be fun.

_I'll be waiting. *lavicious grin *_

Yeah, he probably misspelled that one (he always did) but he didn't really care and Spock was more than capable of figuring it out.

Apparently he had, as indicated by yet another insanely fast, grin-inducing response:

_Energizing momentarily. I should inform you that there appears to be a minor transporter malfunction. It will not affect beaming to the planet, but it may delay our return to the ship. I believe this is the correct symbol? - :)_

Jim thought that he should really stop smiling before his mouth got stuck that way and he wound up grinning at the next Klingon warship he encountered. That would go over wonderfully with Starfleet command.

But still, Spock's show of emotion and clumsy attempt at human emoticons was well worth the reprimand. Besides, he was sure Bones could fix his cheeks if they got stuck that way.

_Actually THIS would be the appropriate symbol: =D,_ he typed, showing Spock the more enthusiastic version. _But that one's a good start! :)_

Spock's reply was typically logical:

_I am pleased that my efforts in observing human idioms have not been without benefit. Is there anything you require before we mysteriously lose contact with the _Enterprise _for a few hours?_

Jim's grin was huge. Oh, had Spock ever asked for it.

_Yeah you might want to raid Bones' supply closet for some more massage oil before you beam down—I'm all out._

Jim wasn't sure his suggestive eyebrow wiggle would translate through his words. Although, Spock did know him better than anyone else. If anyone could figure out what his expression was right then, it was Spock. Then again, Spock was probably the only one who ever got Jim to make that specific face—part seduction, part anticipation, and wholly indicative of just exactly how dirty his mind was.

_As you wish t'hy'la. I will do my best to avoid 'freaking out' the good doctor, though I find myself tempted to ask him to enumerate on the benefits of the various brands. :D (- Correct?)_

Spock's notation made Jim grin. That and his innate consideration for others—even when those others might not be around. Jim took the fact that Spock hadn't remembered that Bones was currently on shore leave as a very good sign that he was getting to him. At that something inside Jim warmed, shifted, melted just a little. Screw games—right now all he wanted was Spock.

_Yes, very good. Now get your sexy Vulcan ass down here. I've changed my mind—all I want right now is you, t'hy'la._

He felt somewhat awkward, tacking on the Vulcan term in a manner he could only describe as clumsy. But still, it _felt_ right.

_Energizing. Meet me at the beam down point. _

Jim smiled and grabbed his datapad as he left the room, sending his next transmission as he hurried towards the transporters.

_Already there._

He had just managed to push through the doors and stop in front of the transporter when he saw Spock start to materialize in front of him.

Jim's stomach twisted. Spock didn't usually do things like this, which just made it all the more special when he did. Smiling, he approached the transporter just as Spock stepped out of it.

"Hello, t'hy'la," Spock said, keeping his voice low so that the others in the room couldn't hear them. A little thrill moved through Jim at hearing Spock's voice again. Damn if his first officer didn't have a sexy voice. And sexy ears. And sexy hands, Jim admitted to himself as his smile widened and he extended his right in the Vulcan "kiss" gesture.

Spock met them, a smile ghosting around the edges of his mouth and eyes, in a way that only Kirk would know was actually a smile.

***

Four days later, they were back on the _Enterprise_, supervising the last of the repairs when Jim found himself frowning in discontent. Miraculously, they'd managed to get almost a full three days of shore leave in before getting called back to the ship. Spock, of course, noticed the look on Jim's face.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" he asked, approaching Jim's chair, datapad in hand.

Jim shook his head, one elbow propped on the armrest. "Not really. I just wonder what happened to Chrno and Rosette." By the time he and Spock had finished with their "non-restful" activities, the program had been over and Kirk simply hadn't had the time to look up the ending since returning to the ship.

Spock's eyebrow winged upwards. "Is this the same Chrno who possesses ears that are more 'lickable' than mine, Captain?"

Of course that was non-emotion in Spock's voice. Jim was being foolish to even imagine that there was an edge of anger and tension and—was that jealousy?—underneath Spock's usual Vulcan monotone.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Had he not been on the bridge Jim probably would have slapped a hand over his face in embarrassment. As it was he had to fight not to blush. "I forgot about that," he muttered.

Spock's steady look was enough to have Jim squirming in his chair.

_Serves me right for teasing him_, Jim thought, looking anywhere on the bridge but at his first officer. Then Spock typed something in his datapad, and handed it over to Jim.

"I believed this what you wanted to know, Captain?"

Jim took the proffered datapad, skimming quickly over the contents of the document on the screen. _Chrno Crusade—plot summary_.

Jim's jaw dropped when he read the ending of the series. "What? No. No. That can't happen. They can't _die_." If he'd been a bit more aware of himself Jim would have realized that Sulu, Checkov, and Uhura had stopped what they were doing to look him. As it was, the only thing he could think of was—

"Spock." It came out as more of a wail than Jim would have liked to admit.

"Yes, Captain?" Jim was too distraught to notice the smug non-smile on Spock's face.

Jim's wail subsided into a pout. "I think I'm going to need some more t'hy'la tonight," he said, glancing upwards at Spock.

Jim knew that particular eyebrow lift. It was the one that said "Over my very dead Vulcan body".


End file.
